The disclosure relates to a package with a light emitting device.
An optical package may include one or more optical, opto-electronic and electronic components. Proper packaging of the components is important to ensure the integrity of the signals and often determines the overall cost of the optical assembly. Furthermore, the output of some light emitting devices, including semiconductor lasers, does not always consist of a beam of very coherent, almost monochromatic radiation. For some applications, a non-monochromatic optical output is acceptable. In other applications, however, it may be desirable to provide an optical output at a single wavelength or within a very narrow band of wavelengths.